


Naughty Boy

by ShadowsDaughter



Series: Wincest One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Sam, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Sam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:</p><p>I was wondering if you could possibly write me a little wincest smut to read while I lay here? Preferably bottom!dean with some daddy!kink? </p><p>Trying to get my feet wet with smut writing sooo please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

“Hm, and what did I say about flirting more than is needed?” Sam’s breath was hot and moist, tickling Dean’s ear but he loved it. Loved how Sam had a firm hold on his hips and was pressed up all against him.

“Not to do it?” Dean whispered and could almost see the narrowing of Sam’s eyes. 

“Mhmm, and you know what happens when you don’t listen?” Sam’s hands slowly inched their way to Dean’s ass and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine.

“I get punished?” 

“Such a smart boy,” Sam said and pressed his lips to Dean’s neck, almost like a kiss. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Dean said and felt Sam grind against him a little. It gave him a rush and made him feel good. Sam loved the being called Daddy. They happened upon this kink when drunk one night and since, Dean almost always called him Daddy when they were having sex. It felt fucked up and wrong, but also so damn good.

“I know you are, Dean,” Sam said and stepped back. Dean had to refrain from pouting. “Take off your clothes.” 

Dean didn’t hesitate to reply and all articles of clothing ended up on a heap on the floor. He was mostly hard and felt vulnerable under Sam’s heated gaze but knew Sam would take care of him, wouldn’t hurt him. Sam sat on the bed and patted his lap. 

“You know the drill,” he said in a soft voice and Dean nodded, walking over and laying himself across Sam’s thick thighs. God, how was Sam so big? “I’m thinking…. eight? What do you think, Dean?”

“I think eight is good,” Dean paused a beat, “Daddy.” 

Sam’s hand were large and hot on the skin of Dean’s ass cheeks, softly petting him and occasionally sliding a finger against Dean’s asshole. 

“Make sure you count, baby boy,” Sam said and Dean nodded, grabbing sheets of the motel bed. 

_Crack._

It was the noise that made Dean jump, always did, and while there was a sting of pain, it didn’t really hurt. Dean knew what it felt like to _hurt_ and this wasn’t it.

“One,” Dean said quietly but knew Sam heard him when he hummed and gently rubbed the area. 

_Crack._

“Two.” Dean licked his lips and had to force himself to not grind down on Sam’s legs. Sammy wouldn’t like that. The spanking didn’t take long and at the end, Sam was pulling Dean up into a hug. Sam always seemed to make sure Dean was okay after his “punishments” but really, Dean didn’t need the hugs or cuddles. Though…they were pretty awesome. Not that he’d say that.

“You did a good job, baby,” Sam whispered in his ear and suddenly he was slowly fisting Dean’s cock. Dean moaned, thankful Sam was getting to it because god, he was so fucking hard that he ached. Or maybe he just needed Sam that much. Maybe both?

“Daddy, please,” Dean begged after a few minutes of the slow jerks to his cock. 

“Please, what?” Sam asked but was already getting up and undressed.

“I need you,” Dean said and scooted up the bed as Sam grabbed the lube from one of their duffels. He was over Dean in a flash brushing his lips over Dean’s in a soft kiss.

“You have me,” Sam answered and when they’re eyes met, Dean saw the underlying message outside of them sexing each other up. He suddenly had to look away to keep his emotions at bay. Sam didn’t say a word at Dean’s obvious emotional moment, just kissed him again and licked his way into Dean’s mouth, his tongue hot and slick. 

Dean heard the cap of the lube being opened and then Sam’s hand was reaching down between Dean’s legs, passed his hard dick and balls to Dean’s asshole. Sam took his damn time making sure the skin was covered before pushing a finger in gently. 

“God, please, Daddy, just take me!” Dean snapped, trying to push down on the finger.

“You telling me what to do here?” Sam asked as he paused and Dean froze for a second but relaxed when he saw how dilated Sam’s pupils were and then he was being rolled onto his stomach and he had two fingers in his ass pumping in and out. Dean let out a groan. 

“This what you’re looking for, baby?” Sam’s voice was right next to his ear and Dean nodded vigorously as Sam added a third finger with a rough twist of his hand.

“Yes, Daddy!” He gripped the sheets tight as Sam fucked him with his fingers at a fast pace. Dean knew better than to reach for his dick but he wanted to. God, did he want to.

“Gonna fill you up so good,” Sam moaned as he pulled his fingers out. Dean’s body jerked a bit and he hated the empty feeling so he wiggled his hips until Sam was clamping his large hand on them to hold him still as he brushed the head of his cock against Dean’s loosened hole.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

With a hiss, Sam thrust in, going balls deep with one solid thrust that jerked Dean forward a little. 

“Daddy,” Dean moaned. “Move, please.”

“You did say ‘please’,” Sam said in a strained voice and Dean clamped down harder on Sam, heard the choked moan and then Sam was thrusting deep and fast. _Yes_ , this is what he had wanted all day and he was finally getting it. Dean’s hands clenched tighter and his toes curled. He was close embarassingly fast and tried to hold himself back. He didn’t want to come so soon.

“Come for me,” Sam demanded in a voice that didn’t allow for disagreement and gripped Dean’s cock, jerking him quick and uneven with his thrusts. How did he always fucking know? “Baby, come for me.” Dean did. Loudly. 

“Daddy!”

He heard a “fuck yeah” from Sam and then Sam was fucking him harder, if that was possible. Dean pushed back onto the thrusts, wanting it to be good for his little brother. After a few minutes, Sam’s thrust became jerky before he was filling Dean’s ass with his come. 

They stayed in that position for a minute, both of them catching their breaths before Sam pulled out slowly, gently but Dean still hissed, feeling some of his brother’s mess leaking out of him. Then he was being pulled into Sam’s arms for the cuddling he loved so much. Dean rested his head on Sam’s chest, happy to just relax, and enjoying the cuddling a bit, too. 

“You okay?” Sam asked after a minute.

“I’m fucking awesome,” Dean said with a yawn and Sam’s arms tightened around him. Sex with Sam was always tiring. But in a good way.

“Sleep.”

Dean slept.


End file.
